I know now
by Cloud hyodo
Summary: Bercerita tentang neruto yang mempunyai rasa suka dan rasa benci kepada wanita yang baru di temuinya. Naruto ingin tahu kenapa dia punya rasa benci terhadap wanita yang baru saja ditemuinya.


I Know Now

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto-sensei

Author: cloud hyodo

Rate: liat aja diatas

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rate: T (mungkin)

Warning: typo, gak jelas asal usulnya, gaje, garing, dll.

Pagi yang indah di...

"Awas, minggir !. Sial, pasti gue bakal dimarahin sama iruka-sensei."

...Konoha gakuen yang di hancurkan oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan, NARUTO NAMIKAZE. Anak dari Minato Namikaze pemilik sekolah ini, dan Kushina Uzumaki.

"Semoga saja iruka-sensei belum masuk kekelas. Amin" do'a naruto sambil berlari.

Naruto terus berlari sambil meng-amin-aminkan do'a nya tadi sampai...BRUKK

"Ah... Itaii. Kalau jalan liat-liat dong sakitnih!" rintih naruto kemudian memarahi orang yang di tabraknya.(padahal dia yang nabrak tapi malah dia yang marah dasar BAKA.)

"Go..gomen"

Naruto memang memarahinya tapi saat melihat wajah orang yang dia tabrak.

" _bi..bidadari dari mananih, cantik banget"_

"Gomen'nasai, gomen'nasai" pinta gadis itu.

" g.. Gak pa-pa kok, hehe" jawab naruto sambil sambil tersenyum.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, hehe maaf ya" lanjut naruto

"A..aku juga minta maaf anoo... Etoo." jawab gadis itu dengan lembut (author: bahkan bulu kuduk author sampai merinding, readers: gak ada yang mau tau. Author: pada jahat lo semua) balik ke cerita.

"Oh iya, aku lupa namaku naruto namikaze."

"Maafkan aku namikaze-san."

"Panggil saja naruto."

"Aku hinata hyuga."

"Perasaan aku belum pernah lihat kamu." ucap naruto sambil melihatnya heran.

"Sebenarnya, aku murid baru disini." kata hinata

"Oh, murid baru, pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Kamu kelas berapa?" tanya naruto sambil berbasa-basi

"Aku masih kelas XI." jawab hinata

"Ooo.. Kelas XI, tunggu, kelas XI..." naruto berpikir keras untuk mengingat apa yang berhubungan dengan kelas XI, bahkan saking kerasnya ia berpikir, kepalanya sampai mengeluarkan asap. (Ini orang apa kereta sampai ada asepnya gitu, menganehkan)

"Oh iya, gue lupa gue harus cepet masuk ke kelas. Maaf ya hinata aku harus pergi dulu sampai jumpa." kata naruto dan meninggalkan hinata sendirian.

"Sial, pasti dimarahin sama iruka-sensei, apa gue bolos aja ya?" ucap naruto dalam hati

Sebenarnya naruto ingin membolos, tapi karena saat ia melihat kebelakang, ternyata dibelakangnya ada kushina yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan orang yang ingin membunuh (sebenernya itu cuman bayangan naruto karena sangking takutnya dengan kushina, yah wajar sih soalnya minato juga takut dengan kushina) jadi naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk membolos.

Akhirnya naruto sampai didepan kelas XI-2 yaitu kelasnya sendiri. Dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang dan keringat yang mengalir dengan deras. Dia mengetuk pintu, lalu iruka menengok ke arah naruto, lalu..

"Naruto masuk!."

"Ha.. Ha'i." jawab naruto terbata-bata

"Naruto, kenapa kau telambat ?" tanya iruka-sensei

"A..anoo... Etoo... sebenarnya tadi aku menyelamatkan orang tabrakan tadi, makanya jadi terlambat sensei." jawab naruto (walaupun dia berbohong).

"Apakah, benar itu?" tanya iruka-sensei lagi.

"I.. I.. Itu benar sensei."jawab naruto sedikit takut

"Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan duduk" iruka-sensei mempersilahkan naruto untuk duduk.

"Arigato, sensei." ucap naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, sebentar lagi kita akan kedatangan murid baru dikelas ini, semoga..."

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Oh..sudah datang rupanya, silahkan masuk." sambut iruka-sensei kepada orang yang baru saja mengetuk pintu kelas tadi.

"Nah.. Ini dia murid barunya, silahkan memperkenalkan diri !."

"Ha'i. Ohayo, watashi hinata hyuga, hajimemashite."(bagi yang belum tau itu tadi artinya apa silahkan translate di google)

"Eh.. Itukan hinata." gumam naruto sedikit kaget

" _itukan naruto."_ ucap hinata sedikit kaget. (Cie..cie yang kagetnya dikit-dikit)

"Sebenarnya, hinata ini adalah murid pindahan dari kumo. Baiklah, silahkan duduk di bangku sebelah sakura. Sakura angkat tanganmu." iruka-sensei mempersilahkan hinata untuk duduk

"Arigato sensei." hinata kemudian berjalan ke arah bangkunya lalu, duduk disebelah sakura.

"Hai, namaku sakura haruno salam kenal, hyuga-san." ucap sakura memperkenalkan dirinya kepada hinata.

"Panggil hinata saja."

"Ha'i, hinata-chan." ucap sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, sudah cukup perkenalannya, mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya." kemudian iruka-sensei melanjutkan pelajaran yang tertunda.

Tet...tet..

Bel istirahatpun sudah berbunyi, waktunya istirahat.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita kekantin, udah lapernih." ajak sakura

"Ayo" jawab hinata

Di tempat naruto

"Pelajarannya membosankan sekali. Iyakan sasuke?" tanya naruto kepada sasuke.

"Hn." jawab sasuke singkat.

"Hah... Apa tidak ada jawaban yang lain selain 'hn'?" tanya naruto malas

"Hn." jawab sasuke singkat, lagi.

"Hey, naruto tadi kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya sai kepada naruto

"Tadikan gue udah bilang, kalau gue telat karena nyelametin orang tabrakan!"

"Benarkah, bukannya elo malah kenalan sama anak baru di koridor."

"Dari mana lo tau?" tanya naruto heran

"Tadi gue dair kamar mandi, terus gue lihat lo dari jauh, sebenernya gue mau manggil lo cuman pas gu liat ternyata ada anak baru itu, jadi gue gal jadi manggil lo, takut ganggu."

"Jadi lo lagi pdkt nih ceritanya." sambung chouji yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung.

"Jangan asal ngomong lo gendut!" ucap naruto jengkel kepada chouji

"Apa lo bilang!?"

"GENDUT." ucap naruto sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Naruto...!" ucap chouji marah sambil menarik kerah naruto.

"I..iya." jawab naruto.

"AKU INI TIDAK GENDUT, TAPI TULANG KU YANG BESAR." ucap chouji yang sudah menyiapkan tinjunya.

"Tu.. Tunggu chouji. Lihat ada orang yang ingin memberikan keripik kentang untukmu." chouji langsung melepaskan kerah naruto

"Mana, mana, mana. Tidak ada, sialan kau naruto."

"Just kidding, hehe. Kabur...!" naruto pun langsung lari karena takut bakalan dihajar sama chouji.

"Berhenti kau, naruto!" chouji langsung mengejar naruto yang sudah lari duluan.

Mereka bedua saling kejar kejaran dikoridor sekolah yang ramai dengan para siswa siswi yang berlalulalang (ini koridor apa jalan raya)

"Waaa.. Minggir, minggir, ada badak lagi ngejar gue!" teriak naruto

"Berhenti kau NARUTO!"

TBC

Maaf kalo ending chapter 1 nya jelek.

Soalnya masih newbie.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, silahkan di

REVIEW

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


End file.
